Recuerdos que persiguen
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Aunque han pasado tres años desde que ha tenido que despedirse para siempre de Max, el recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido atormentará a Alec e Izzy.


Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.

La historia está inspirada en la canción «Bring me to life» de Evanescence.

Corregido un detalle mencionado por Angelito Bloodsherry.

 **Recuerdos que persiguen**

Los rayos de luz de la luna entran a través de la ventana que hay en el dormitorio. Sus ojos marrón oscuro están fijos en un pequeño juguete de madera que sostiene entre sus manos con firmeza; se ha dedicado a limpiar ese objeto desde que lo ha recuperado, lo ha dejado reluciente y lo ha colocado en la mesa de noche que se encuentra a la par de la cama.

A pesar de que ha encontrado la felicidad en compañía de su prometido, no puede evitar deprimirse cada vez que vuelve a echar un vistazo a ese soldado de madera que perteneció a Max. Las lágrimas amenazan con salir de sus ojos pero ella se niega a permitir que eso pase, sabiendo que no es la única que ha perdido a una parte importante de su vida.

Han pasado tres años desde que ha tenido que despedirse para siempre de Max.

Izzy no se ha perdonado a sí misma por haberse descuidado en aquella batalla. Si ella, en lugar de ese soldado de juguete, hubiese estado con Max, su hermano menor podría haber sobrevivido. Pero no, se ha distraído y Max ha muerto a causa de su error.

Max pudo haber tenido una larga vida por delante, llena de risas, alegría y momentos que pudo haber compartido con sus hermanos mayores sin embargo no ha podido ser; él se ha convertido en una víctima más de aquella pelea, seguramente ha perecido creyendo que le han dejado solo cuando más lo ha necesitado, aferrándose a ese juguete inmóvil mientras la vida fue arrancada de él en un segundo.

«Tuve que haber muerto yo… O cualquier otra persona que no fuera Max. Él era inocente», piensa la joven pasando a mirar una de las fotografías que ha puesto en la pared.

En ella se muestra a los hermanos Lightwood: Alec, Jace, ella… y Max riéndose, sin haber imaginado lo que el destino depararía para ellos a raíz de una misión.

—Izzy. —Escucha la voz de su hermano mayor. Se voltea y mira al cazador de sombras de pie a la par del marco de la puerta, en pijama y con el pelo totalmente desordenado; parece que no ha podido dormir y ha decidido ir a hacer una visita nocturna a su única hermana—. Así que tampoco puedes dormir.

—No sabiendo la fecha que se nos viene encima —responde Izzy. Se sienta en la cama con la mirada pérdida en las baldosas del suelo, Alec le echa un vistazo antes de soltar un suspiro, como si hubiese adivinado los pensamientos de ella—… Me gustaría que él estuviera aquí.

—A mí también pero nadie vuelve de la muerte. Lo sabes, Izzy. No pienses más en eso, no es saludable.

—No puedo no pensar en él. Se suponía que éramos sus hermanos mayores, debimos haber estado ahí para Max. Debimos protegerle a costa de nuestra propia vida pero nos descuidamos… y Max murió.

—Sé eso. Por supuesto que lo sé. —Alec corta la distancia con Izzy al sentarse a la par de ella y le pasa una mano por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Izzy apoya su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano mayor, dejando que las lágrimas que ha estado conteniendo salgan—. Es realmente deprimente que haya muerto; a pesar de eso, no podemos deprimirnos. A nadie les gustaría vernos de esa manera… —murmura, más para sí mismo que para ella.

—¿Lo has superado?

—Nunca.

El silencio se instaura en la habitación, solamente los ocasionales sollozos de Izzy se dejan oír.

—¿Les has contado a Magnus cómo te sientes? —pregunta Izzy, separándose de él y limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Maggs no me dejaría salir de su cama si se enterara —responde él— y Jace no soportará tener un _parabatai_ que ande en sillas en ruedas.

Izzy suelta una carcajada.

—Entonces los gemidos que escuché aquel día si fueron…

—Dime que no viste nada —dice Alec algo sonrojado.

—Respeto tu intimidad y espero que tú respetes la mía.

—Respetaré tu intimidad cuando estés... haciendo aquello... con Simón pero no la integridad de tu prometido al día siguiente —murmura, con un tono algo sombrío e igual de sonrojado.

—… ¿Crees… que estaremos bien?

Alec se queda en silencio antes de responder.

—No sé, Izzy. El recuerdo de Max siempre nos perseguirá.

Izzy suspira.


End file.
